natheriafandomcom-20200214-history
Oruhm Greyhoof
The story of Oruhm Greyhoof has multiple variations, depending upon who tells it. Oruhm was a member of a nomadic tribe of Minotaur, in the early years of the First Age. While he was still little more than a toddler, his tribe was the target of an attack by a band of Humans. The Humans who speak of this time and place in Skentu all agree that Minotaur raids of Human villages and merchants were commonplace, that the roaming humanoids would waylay Human traders and take what they could. While many Humans speculate that the attack on Oruhm's tribe was in retaliation to a Minotaur raid on Human caravans, the Minotaur claim that the attack was an unprovoked raid. Whichever side is correct in this claim is uncertain, and will likely never be known. Currently, Oruhm Greyhoof leads his people, sometimes referred to as Mountain Minotaur, in the underground city of Darohn. 'Early Life' The Humans came upon the Minotaur encampment, one of the many tent-cities that dotted the great plains Central Skentu throughout the First Age. The Humans attacked under cover of night, and slaughtered hundreds of Minotaur. Under normal circumstances, a force of Humans against an equal force of Minotaur would be a battle heavily in favor of the larger humanoids, yet the Men of this particular skirmish are said to have had much greater numbers, as well as the element of surprise. The Minotaur stood little chance against the onslaught of Humans. Oruhm's family was among those who were killed, though the Minotaur was far too young to know that those who loved him most were taken from him in the night. All he knew was noise and chaos, what thoughts and observations a mind that young can take in. He remained in his family's tent, unnoticed by many Men and Minotaur alike, so small was he. When the carnage was over and the first light of dawn crept over the western side, Men moved through the camp to salvage what they could after the Minotaur had fled in haste. One man, Bronnan Mortiv, was a wealthy merchant who claimed that it was his caravan that was originally attacked. He accompanied the Human soldiers in their trek through the Minotaur camp to recover what bits of his goods he could. It was Bronnan who came across the babe Oruhm, wrapped in the furs by his mother right before she was slain. Bronnan felt pity for this innocent who was caught up in the events, and took the Minotaur as his aide. Back to the city of Calmascus Bronnan brought Oruhm, and named him Greyhoof, for the odd coloration on the Minotaur's left hoof. Oruhm was raised in the company of Humans, under the tutelage and guiding hand of Bronnan. Oruhm learned of diplomacy, of knowing what to look for in quality product, of how to talk people into deals or agreements as only a merchant can. He was brought with Bronnan to many councils between merchants, traders and noblemen, and Bronnan greatly enjoyed the astonishment and respect he received from his peers. Bronnan had made a savage Humanoid civil, it had seemed. Oruhm became a trophy to Bronnan, a piece of property that was to be shown off to inspire jealousy and to prove that Bronnan was indeed a humanitarian. Yet, despite all of the positive attention Oruhm received amongst the gawking and curious nobles, he was met with even more distaste and discrimination. He was an outsider, of course, and one who didn't belong with the nobles of Calmascus. Humans of lower classes found it difficult enough to fit in with the nobility, and here was a Minotaur being flaunted about as if he were some sort of prized possession. 'City Life' Oruhm grew up in Calmascus, and learned the ins and outs of the city. He made friends with the children, who saw him as a unique and quiet friend rather than an attraction. He spent many days playing with the children in Calmascus's parks, the presence of such a large and strange creature was exciting to the kids of the city. Yet the day came when a young boy was injured while playing with Oruhm. The Minotaur, having been raised amongst Humans, was having a hard time gaging his strength in relation to those around him, and accidentally dislocated the boy's shoulder. While the child was alright in the end, the boy's parents saw this as Oruhm reverting to his savage ways, to make prey out of the weak and defenseless children. The lord of Calmascus was met with no other decision than to exile Oruhm from the city, sending back to the plains with his people, where, as the Humans were concerned, he belonged. Oruhm sought solace and comfort in his surrogate father, but Bronnan had little to spare. The Human had grown callous and senile as he aged into his twilight years, Oruhm just reaching adulthood. Bronnan offered Oruhm little more support than a satchel of food for his journeys and a few maps of Central Skentu. Bronnan had long-since retired and was enjoying his life as an Elder Merchant, sending his traders to sell wares and barter with folk while he counted gold and signed contracts. 'Returning to His People' Oruhm wandered about the plains of Central Skentu for some time before coming across a tribe of Minotaur. They accepted him into their ranks, and he learned the ways of the hunt, yet despite all he did it did not feel like home. He was not accustomed to sleeping on the soft earth or learning from nature. He had grown up in a city, with the noise of civilization all around him at all times. Without this he felt lost. Yet he could not return to Calmascus, as he knew that he didn't belong among the Humans. He truly felt like a Minotaur without a home. Oruhm became a skilled hunter. Being a pariah had given him an abundance of mental and emotional frustration, and he channeled that to help him excel at herbalism, simple first aid, tracking beasts and making swift and silent kills. He became greatly respected amongst many Minotaur for how quickly he learned the ways of the hunt, and was often put forward as a voice for the younglings, even though he wished for nothing more than to remain out of the limelight. 'A New Home' Then came the day when Oruhm's tribe was once again raided, this time by Illmathon who had wandered onto the surface to take what they could. Oruhm's tribe successfully defended themselves, but not after losing many Minotaur and many more belongings to the Illmathon. Oruhm saw this as a sign. Reaching his breaking point with the lifestyle of the nomads, who relied on the bison of the plains and the seasons to provide for them, he began to pour over the maps Bronnan had bestowed upon him, and that was when he found Darohn. A Dwarven stronghold in the middle of Central Skentu, Darohn had long since been abandoned by the Dwarves when its silver mines ran dry. Oruhm saw this as an opportunity, and rallied a small hunting band together with him to go in search of it. He and his group came upon Darohn, and explored its shallow chambers, roads and tunnels. He claimed it would be a great spot for his people to make a permanent home, a place from which they could take shelter from the elements, from which they could live and be happy in a more defensible position than the open plains. Few Minotaur followed Oruhm originally, but as Darohn became less of a foreign cave and more of a safe haven, more and more of his people flocked to his establishment. Many young Minotaur of the plains moved to Darohn to start anew, and Oruhm was often regarded with displeasure by the Minotaur elders and those who valued the traditions of their people. Oruhm never felt truly at home, not even in Darohn. The life in the city was not for him, and the life of a nomad on the plains he felt was ineffective and primitive. He is considered a nuisance by both the Humans and the Dwarves, and as a disrespectful and unrealistic leader by many of his own people. Category:Character Category:Minotaur